1992
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] '''1992' (MCMXCII) was a leap year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar, the 1992nd year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 992nd year of the 2nd millennium, the 92nd year of the 20th century, and the 3rd year of the 1990s decade. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 17 - Freejack (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) *January 31 - Hurricane Smith (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *February 7 - Final Analysis (Warner Bros.) *February 9 - The Burden of Proof (Warner Bros.; International theatrical distribution only outside of USA; This film is aired on TV by ABC Video Enterprises) *February 28 **''The Mambo Kings'' (Warner Bros./Regency Enterprises/Le Studio Canal+) **''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (Warner Bros./Regency Enterprises/Le Studio Canal+) **''Where Angels Fear to Tread'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema; USA distribution only) *March 6 - The Lawnmower Man (New Line Cinema) *March 20 **''Edward II'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema; USA distribution only) **''Proof'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema; USA distribution only) *March 27 **''The Power of One'' (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Regency Enterprises/Le Studio Canal+) **''Ladybugs'' (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek International/Ladybugs Productions; International distribution only; USA/Canada distributed by Paramount Pictures) **''Roadside Prophets'' (Fine Line Features) *April 10 - The Player (Fine Line Features) *April 15 **''City of Joy'' (Warner Bros.; International distribution only; Distributed only by TriStar Pictures in USA.) **''Deep Cover'' (New Line Cinema/New Line Cinema) *April 24 **''White Sands'' (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) **''Year of the Comet'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures) *May 1 - Turtle Beach (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Regency Enterprises/StudioCanal) *May 2 - Night on Earth (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) *May 8 **''Big Girls Don't Cry... They Get Even'' (New Line Cinema) **''Poison Ivy'' (New Line Cinema) *May 15 **''Lethal Weapon 3'' (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures) **''Monster in a Box'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) *June 5 - Class Act (Warner Bros.) *June 12 - Aces: Iron Eagle III (New Line Cinema) *June 19 - Batman Returns (Warner Bros./DC Comics/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) *July 24 **''Mom and Dad Save the World'' (Warner Bros./HBO Pictures) **''Afraid of the Dark'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema; USA distribution only) *August 7 **''Unforgiven'' (Warner Bros./Malpaso Productions) **''London Kills Me'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema; USA distribution only) *August 14 - Stay Tuned (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) *August 21 **''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery'' (Warner Bros.) **''Light Sleeper'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) *August 28 **''Honeymoon in Vegas'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures/Starlight) **''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me'' (New Line Cinema) *September 3 - Live Wire (New Line Cinema) *September 11 **''Swoon'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) **''Where the Day Takes You'' (New Line Cinema) *September 16 - Sarafina! (Warner Bros.; British/Brazilian distribution only; It's released in USA by Buena Vista Pictures/Hollywood Pictures/Miramax Films) *September 18 **''South Central'' (Warner Bros.) **''Singles'' (Warner Bros.) *September 23 - Mr. Saturday Night (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures/Starlight) *September 25 **''Innocent Blood'' (Warner Bros.) **''The Last of the Mohicans'' (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions; International distribution only; US distribution handled by 20th Century Fox.) *October 2 - Glengarry Glen Ross (New Line Cinema) *October 9 **''Under Siege'' (Warner Bros./Regency Enterprises/StudioCanal) **''Johnny Stecchino'' (New Line Cinema; USA distribution only) *October 14 **''Simple Men'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) **''Critters 4'' (New Line Cinema) *October 23 - Pure Country (Warner Bros.) *October 30 - Waterland (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema) *November 6 - Passenger 57 (Warner Bros.) *November 18 - Malcolm X (Warner Bros./Largo International N.V./40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks) *November 25 - The Bodyguard (Warner Bros.) *December 11 - A Few Good Men (Castle Rock Entertainment/Columbia Pictures) *December 16 - Forever Young (Warner Bros./Icon Productions) *December 23 - Damage (New Line Cinema) Shorts *February 1 - Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (Looney Tunes/Warner Bros. Animation) Television * September 5 - Batman: The Animated Series premieres on Fox Kids * October 1 - Cartoon Network begins broadcasting * Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes is produced, but never aired on network TV * September 14 - Tiny Toon Adventures joins Fox Kids and begins broadcasting its third and final season * The Plucky Duck Show airs its only season on Fox Kids Theme parks * May 9 - Batman: The Ride opens at Six Flags Great America Video games * Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break * Looney Tunes * Road Runner's Death Valley Rally Albums Books People Births Deaths * March 14 - C. V. Wood (theme park Engineer) VHS releases * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation * Looney Tunes Movie Title Parody Series Events *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment is established that year and it produced numerous family-friendly films and television shows (mainly Steven Spielberg). Character debuts * Batman: The Animated Series: Harley Quinn In fiction Category:1992 Category:Years Category:Timeline